Poor Miles
by death mega sega
Summary: Patch comes to visit Miles with the intent to celebrate. However, a drunk fox isn't always good. set in the Anti-Verse. Sorry for crappy story. a One shot that's 2 chaps.
1. Patch's Gift to Miles

_**Poor Miles**_

_**Chapter 1: Patch's Gift to Miles**_

_**6/2/2012 Deathy: **_ It's 8;34pm and I'm retyping an old fanfiction from last year. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][]

Miles Prower sat at his work bench diligently. There were a lot of things that needed attending too. Scourge had totally ruined their lives and pretty much damaged everything else. Since him, Boomer, and Dr. Kintobor were the only ones who knew how to fix everything, Boomer and him got stuck with all the work. Apparently no one wanted to ask Dr. Kintobor for help since they always hated and tortured the guy.

"It'll be so undignifying that I'll die." Miles commented to himself. Boomer, however, had left to god knows where, leaving him to do all of the work. Seeing all the damage first had and attempting to repair it all, Miles was actually contemplating getting Dr. Kintobor's help. Then he grew angry at Boomer for leaving and vowed to make him pay.

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! … CREAK!_

"Hey Miles! You home?" A very familiar French accent called from upstairs.

"Does he not know to wait for a response?" Miles asked, putting his work down for a moment. Walking upstairs, he saw the intruder happily walking around his living room.

"Do you not know that you should wait to be invited before waltzing in here?" Miles asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, if I did, you would never invite me in!" Patch said making a joke out of it.

Miles took a deep breath. "Fine." After another sigh, "What do you want then?"

"Oh, zat!" Patch said walking into the kitchen. "I brought you a present!" He grabbed a big box and placed it on the table.

Miles titled his head and stared at the box. It was condensating. "What is that?" He asked confused.

Patch shook his head. "Zis my comrade ez what we call alcohol. Surely you've heard of it?" he said as he motioned the yellow two tailed fox in the kitchen.

Miles walked in reluctantly. He stared at the can that Patch pulled out of the box with a look of uncertainty on his face. "So, why did you bring it here?" He asked.

"It ez for you!" Patch said putting the cold, wet can in his hands. "It ez ze present I bought you!" Patch seemed very happy, though Miles didn't understand.

"Why are you giving me alcohol?" Miles asked examining the can.

"Because, you need to celebrate!" Patch stated grabbing a can for himself.

"What are we – you – celebrating?" Miles asked, looking up from the can. It was moments like these that Patch could tell that Miles was just a kid. Though Miles would vehemently deny it and pout all day if you said it.

"Miles, you can't be serious?" Patch asked in shock. "You've been made our leader a few days ago and today ez your birthday! You've been blessed with good luck! You should totally celebrate!" Patch stated holding his can up high as he sat down and leaned back in his chair. Miles sat across form him still confused.

"How are we supposed to celebrate with alcohol?" Miles asked. "It doesn't look like any kid of fire work or noise maker that I've ever seen."

Patch look at him in shock and then bursted out laughing. Miles looked up from his rather childish rambling to glare at Patch. It looked more like a pout though. "You drink it." Patch told him when he was able to control his laugher. "You know, like a soda. Except you drink it on special occasions like a birthday, New Years, Christmas, Weddings, and when really good things happen." Patch concluded his explanation. "Now drink up!" He said opening his own can and taking a gulp.

Miles opened the can slowly. Something about this felt wrong to him. He slowly took a gulp like Patch did.

"It burns!" Miles coughed.

"That ez normal." Patch stated with a smile. "Now why don't I order some pizza so we can continue celebrating?"

"Why does it-?"

"Burn? Don't worry about it, that ez normal, but it won't burn for long." Patch stated, getting up and dialing the pizza place. Miles kept drink from the can. If only Patch had known, then he could've stopped it. Instead, he regrets it deeply.

[][][][][

_**6/2/2012 Deathy: **_9pm It's now rewritten. Hopefully it's easier to understand for people. I'm sure I've fixed the spelling and grammar errors. I might re-type chapter 2 later. Maybe. Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. What have I done?

POOR MILES

CHAPTER 2: What have I done?

Deathy: Hi! I hope you like. I'm planning on ending this story with this chap. I hope you like it. For safety sake, the rating is T due to a drunk 13 year old two tailed fox.

DISCLAIMER: Is this legal? Later that night, Miles was completely intoxicated! Patch, of course, was enjoying the sight and not even concerned about Miles's safety.

Patch took a bite of pizza as he listened to the young fox's giggly words.

"I'll be right back." Patch said getting up. "I have to go to the lou."

"Okay!" Miles giggled. He then went into humming 'Oh boy, Barney is on fire'.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Miles sang. Rosey then opened the door and stepped through. She walked into the kitchen where Miles sat.

"It's raining. I can't find Scourgey and squishy him with all this stupid rain. May Rosey stay here the night? I'll stay quiet." She told him.

"Sure!" Miles said happily. "Have a seat. Right here!" he patted the chair next to him.  
Rosey sat next to him. "Me and Patch are celebrating! He brought pizza and this yummy drink, it's like soda but it's not. I forget what it's called." Miles went with his rambling as Rosey gave him a funny look. - "He sounds crazier then me!" Rosey thought.

"Here have some!" Miles place a condesating can in her hand and grabbed a plate. "What kind of pizza do you like?" Rosey had opened her mouth to answer, but Miles mouth moved quicker. "Oh yeah! You like supreme, right?" She nodded. "Oh goody! I'm glad I remembered. Here you go!" Miles placed the plate in front of her and sat down.

Rosey took a bite and made a long "Mmmmm..." sound. After a while of silence, she looked out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. Miles Prower was staring at her and not with his usual scowl. It was nerve wrecking to her.

"Is... Is there... Something on my face?" she finally managed. - "No." Miles answered with a giggle.

"He's laughing? Did he fall and bump his head?" Rosey thought. She looked was still staring. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me, Miles?" she asked.

"Because." He said like a child.

"Because why?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Because, Rosey, you're very pretty!" Miles said giggling.

Patch stood in the door way confused. "Someone tell me that my hearing is messed up." Patch muttered. - "Miles." Rosey said after a deep breath. "I think you've hit your noggin. You should get some rest." She got up from the table. "I'm very tired. Where is the guest room?"

"The room to the left of the bathroom." Miles said.

"Thank you and good night." Rosey said as she left the room.

"Nighty night Rosey!" Miles sang with a wave.

Patch walked in calmly and sat down. He stared at Miles doe 15 minutes. Miles began to go into a laughing fit. - "What have I done?" Patch muttered.

End

Deathy: I had to. I left this like this in case I want to come back for a chap.3. But this ending works. I hope you liked it. I really changed the personalities a lot, didn't I? Well, Miles is  
back at him. He is drunk, so he's going to be out of character. If you're confused about other charas, then read or research Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Oh, I started storyboarding a new animation! It's titled "North Atlanta Warrior"! I'm done with the basic storyboarding actually, but I'm thinking about having a sonic chara come by during the break or commercial pause. I was thinking of having Charmy Bee fly by screaming "Yay! Cake!", but now I'm thinking about actually animating a piece of one of my fanfics, or original stories. I would like your opinions before moving forward. If you would like to view my animations, i left a link to my youtube page on my bio. The link to my animation Shadow and Rouge at the show is there too! THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
